A robot may be used to perform a variety of tasks on behalf of a user. For example, a telepresence robot may be deployed by a user to attend an event such as a meeting on the user's behalf. As another example, medical robot may be deployed, e.g., by medical personnel and/or a patient, to perform tasks/treatments for/on the patient. Oftentimes a user may be unable to perform a task, but may not be well-positioned to deploy and/or control a robot to perform the task on the user's behalf. For example, the user may have forgotten about the task, be incapacitated, or may be busy doing other things (e.g., driving, working, socializing, etc.). Even in situations where a user is able to perform a task, it may be desirable for a robot to perform the task instead, e.g., so that the user can avoid the hassle and/or have something prepared (e.g., toast made, coffee brewed, newspaper fetched, etc.) ahead of when the user needs it.